This new Ilex variety was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Ilex Hybrid `Mary Nell`, an unpatented variety, maintained in the Evergreen Nursery at Poplarville, Miss. The seedling was found in May, 1989. The new and distinct Ilex Hybrid plant of this invention comprises a novel and valuable holly plant with an upright, dense, rounded shape and attractive reddish-purple new growth. The new growth of this plant is interestingly and clearly red due to anthocyanin, which is of distinctly higher concentration than in the parent variety. As with the parent plant, the plant of this invention may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, in either formal or informal groupings, and is very attractive in mass plantings. The plant serves well in foundation plantings and is adapted for culture as a potted plant. This plant is responsive to pruning and training and may be used in forming dense, attractive hedges, and maintained without an excessive amount of care. This plant is easy to care for and maintain in size due to its smaller stature, heavy branching, and dense canopy.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cutting has been under Mr. Magee's direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable.